


Put your hand on my heart and I'm here.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, vulnerable aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron comes back from a meeting and needs to know Robert's still with him.





	Put your hand on my heart and I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff

Aaron came back from a meeting and started searching for Robert. He had a nightmare the night before that he was taken from away from Robert and he needed to find him to make sure he was still with him.

He found Robert at the bar with Pete he wanted to go up to Robert then and feel his heartbeat but he was embarrassed.

Robert saw him looking and smiled but Aaron just ran into the back. Robert ran after him and saw him on the sofa.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He instantly got worried when he saw Aaron was crying. He sat down next to him and before he spoke Aaron put his hand over Robert's heart counting before letting go and wrapping his arms around him tight boy wanting to let go.

Robert was stunned! What was up with Aaron for him to do that? He just wrapped his arms tighter around him before pulling away and lifting Aaron's chin up.

"Baby. You're scaring me now, Whats wrong tell me please?" Aaron just picked at Robert's jacket before whispering quietly. "Had a nightmare... me and you went out somewhere and somebody came and took you away from me and I was trying to f-find you but I-I couldn't and - an...." By this time Robert was holding Aaron tight not letting him go.

"Oh beautiful baby boy! I'm not going anyway and no one is gonna take me away from you I promise baby!" "You can't promise that." Aaron whispered.

"Yes I can." He grabbed Aaron's hand and placed it over Robert's heart. "See any just put you hand on my heart and I'm here! I swear." Aaron kept his hand there and Rob didn't move it at all he let Aaron do it when he was ready.

That was what Aaron did all the time when he needed safety just place his hand over Robert's heart just to know he was there....

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr. Robronfan948


End file.
